Eres Seguro Conmigo
by Bookdancer
Summary: Ben has to take care of a newly blind teenage spy also known as Alex. He also has to maneuver his emotions, team mates, and other problems as he tries to make Alex realize that she's always safe with him. fem!Alex. Eagle/Alex. full summary inside
1. Confusion

Eres Seguro Conmigo

**For those of you who cannot speak or read Spanish, the title is 'You Are Safe With Me', I just thought it'd sound cooler in Spanish. Well, that, and I thought it'd have more emotion, since that's what this is about. So this is a fanfic about Ben Daniels/Fox and how he deals with Alex. Mind you, Alex is different. I also didn't go with the books, and Alex was captured by SCORPIA along with Jack. You'll see how that went if you read. And for those of you who love reading about K-Unit, they'll be in here (hopefully a lot). All of the chapters will be in Ben's POV. Also, Mrs. Jones is the head of MI6 now.**

**I also had an, er, _idea_, that I couldn't ignore. I had it after the results were already in, so don't blame me for not telling you. Anyways, Alex is gonna be a girl. There will probably be eventual Eagle/Alex, and Eagle will act a lot gentler and calmer around her. Sorry for the people who don't want it, I just find Eagle/Alex so cute, and I'm not really comfortable doing it with Alex as a boy.**

**I do not own Alex Rider. Here we go:**

Chapter One: Confusion

**confusion **(kǝn-fyōō'zhǝn) _n. _**1. **The act of confusing or state

of being confused. **2.** Disorder; jumble. **3.** Distraction; be-

wilderment. **4.** An early stage of psychosis involving mental

and emotional disturbances. **-con∙fu'sion∙al** _adj._

I suppose I could say it all started when I took Alex home to my place, when I insisted on adopting her, or even when I found her lying inside her cell, bleeding and bruised. But then I'd be lying. Because it all really started on a Saturday night at 9:39 PM. I was at Wolf's house with the rest of K-Unit, not counting Badger, my replacement. We were celebrating the New Year, even if it technically didn't start until midnight. Wolf had just disappeared into his kitchen (although none of us were really sure if it qualified as that, since it was really just used as a holding place for junk and beer). But that was exactly what he had just gone to get; beer. Of course, he would make sure to only grab three so we could avoid a Code Eagle. A Code Eagle was, if you haven't guessed yet, what all of the SAS and friends called a situation when Eagle got hyper. A hyper Eagle could be caused by practically anything- chocolate, beer, alcohol, coffee, an amusement park or zoo, hearing that he won free tickets to a Lady Gaga concert, and a lot of other stuff. So, naturally, we tried to avoid things like that. We were especially concerned because we'd had one every day of this week (like I said, a lot of things can cause a Code Eagle), and we were really hoping not to get one today. Two hours and twenty-one minutes to go. Wolf came back out with, thankfully, only three beers in hand.

Eagle grinned happily, "Oooooh, I want one!"

Let me rephrase my earlier statement. A Code Eagle was when we got a _really_ hyper Eagle. Otherwise, we'd have a Code Eagle 24/7. But anyways, that's beside the point, and, really, it's not at all what this story is about. So, back to the story.

Wolf had just tossed two beers to Snake and I, keeping one for himself and making sure not to let Eagle have any, when the phone rang. We automatically knew who it was. Who else, after all, would call at this time of day? Or, er, night.

So anyway, Wolf gave Snake his beer to hold onto and then picked up the phone, barking out a less-than-polite greeting of, "This is Wolf, whaddya want?"

I told you it was less-than-polite. *sigh* You should have listened to me.

There was a bunch of garbled talk that I supposed was the secretary of some low MI6 agent. Basically, someone like me. Or, what I used to be- that all changed when I met Alex. Anyways, Wolf immediately blanched (how'd they do _that_?) and hurried to _apologize(?_).

"I'm, uh, so sorry, Mrs. Jones." Wolf gabbled. Mrs. Jones? She's the head of MI6! There was no way Mrs. Jones was calling Wolf for an assignment. Wolf was like me. He only got his orders from an agent (low ranking, but sometimes Crawley) or the Sergeant. But I knew, somehow, that Wolf hadn't made a mistake. For some reason or another, Mrs. Jones had called Wolf, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that it was for another mission.

Soon, Wolf hung up, and addressed us as I stood up to leave. What? I'm not a part of K-Unit anymore, no matter how much I want to be. Plus, this was National security we're talking about. Wolf couldn't go blurting everything out to just anyone.

"Wait, Fox." Wolf ordered me. "This involves you, too."

It involves me? There was no way, no way, that this was true. I mean, c'mon, Wolf getting a phone call from the head of MI6 that involved _me_? Not happenin'. It wasn't that it wasn't physically possible, just that, well, I'm me. Benjamin Daniels, a former SAS soldier who had been codenamed Fox before becoming an agent for MI6. There was nothing special about me, nothing at all. I mean, sure, so I worked with Alex Rider and lived, but-

"It's about Alex, isn't it?" I could've kicked myself. I'd signed the OSA (Official Secrets Act), and I knew I couldn't talk about that! But, to my surprise...

"Wha- how'd you know?" Wolf asked, puzzled.

"You mean it is about he- him?" I asked, quickly correcting myself.

That was another thing I'd signed the OSA on, and I _knew_ K-Unit didn't know about it. See, everyone thought that Alex, aka Cub (her SAS codename), was a boy. That way, it'd be a lot harder for people to recognize her. I was one of the few, fortunate people who knew her real identity. She wasn't really Alexander John Rider, but Alexandria Helen Rider. She kept her hair short and wrapped her, ah, _feminine_ chest parts, and voila! She became a he. The fact that she'd always gone by Alex helped a lot, too. Her SAS codename wasn't really Cub, either, but Kitten, Kit for short. Only Alex, Mrs. Jones, the sergeant, and I knew that. Oh yeah, and Jack and Tom, her guardian and best friend. But yeah, back to the present.

Wolf and Snake gave me weird looks, but Eagle just jumped around, singing, "We're gonna see Aaaa-leeex, we're gonna see Aaaa-leeex, we're gonna see-"

"Shut up, Eagle!" Wolf yelled.

"Wait a minute," Snake asked, looking confused. "Who's Alex?"

"Oh, yeah," Wolf said, scratching the back of his head and beginning to look uncomfortable, "I never told you about Point Blanc, did I?"

I perked up, as Alex had given me the short, run down version, but not the entire story. All I knew was that she'd infiltrated a school for clones, gone down a mountain on an ironing board, been hit by a train, was coerced into going back into the school, met Wolf, was saved by Wolf, and 'sleighed' the bad guy, whatever that meant.

"Well, ya know how I met an agent and eventually saved him, taking a few bullets?" Wolf asked nervously.

"Yeah." Snake said slowly, drawing it out.

"Well, er, the agent was Cub. And Cub's real name is Alex." Wolf said.

Well, screw my plan of getting more information. Looks like Wolf already told them everything. Boohoo. Now everyone knows but me. Ah well. Whatever.

"Cub is an MI6 agent?" Snake shrieked.

Oh great, now Snake's gonna go all mother henny on us. Or, rather, Alex. Shoot! That's a really bad thing. He could end up finding out about, ah, Alex's _feminineness_. I mean, I guess it'd be nice to not have to hide anything anymore, but you get my gist. It'd be bad, but good at the same time.

"Uh, yeah." Wolf said. "But, um, well, Fox knew, too!"

Well thanks, Wolf. I really want to be attacked by a mother henning maniac named Snake for withholding 'crucial and important information'. Please note the sarcasm.

"Fox!" Snake shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me? That was crucial and important information!"

See what I'm talking about?

"Wait!" I said, desperate to start talking and using my incredible spy skills so I could get myself out of this mess. "What did Mrs. Jones want?" Oh yeah, that was also a lot more important than me withholding information from Snake.

Wolf's eyes widened, and you could tell he forgot something.

"Sh- shoot!" Wolf quickly amended after seeing Snake's glare. Mother hen, I'm telling you. "Mrs. Jones wants us to meet her in her office at eight tomorrow morning."

Huh? What could she want with us?

"Badger, too?" Snake asked.

Wolf shook his head, "No. For some reason, she only wants the four of us. I don't know why."

I did. Or at least, I thought I knew. But I couldn't say anything. I knew Mrs. Jones would want to tell them herself. Because Wolf had said this had to do with Alex. So that meant-

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Eagle yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

The sane people in the room (aka everyone except Eagle) turned to look at Eagle. He was running around Wolf's living room, arms out at his sides, and it was easy to see what he was acting like. He thought he was an airplane.

"Alright, who gave Eagle alcohol?" Wolf demanded, staring at the glass that Eagle held in his hands.

I checked my hands. Yep, still there. I looked at Snake, who was staring in horror at the table top. There was one bottle of beer. Wolf glared at Snake, getting what I suspected. Wolf had given Snake his beer to hold while he answered the phone. Snake therefore put the two beers he was then holding onto the table top. Eagle took one of those beers and drank it. We all groaned simultaneously. We had a Code Eagle.

"So, um, Fox." Wolf began.

"Yeah?" I asked, still staring at the now drunk and energetic Eagle.

"You can stay the night if you want."

"Sure, why not?" I groaned, turning so I faced the coach and flopping down. Wolf and Snake could deal with the Code Eagle. After all, it was Wolf's beer and Snake's fault. I had nothing to do with it.

I fell asleep listening to the struggles of my old unit mates, wondering how in the world I ended up with _them_. For the first time in my life- Well, okay, maybe not the first, but whatever. For _one_ of the first times in my life, I was utterly and hopelessly confused.

**Okay, so not as long as I wanted it, but definitely longer than some of my other pitiful chapter ones in my other stories. Anyways, I'm sorry that I took so long getting this up, but I was on vacation. Also, I would love to set a time for when I'll update, but I can't do that, as this is, literally, the only chapter I currently have written. So yeah, I have no idea when I'll be able to update. However, I will try to do it as fast as possible.**

**Please like it!**

**Critical reviews are appreciated, but please include some nice things as well.**

**Please review!**


	2. Worry

Eres Seguro Conmigo

**Okay, I've got two things to say. First, I'm sorry this is so late. Second, I have to say that I was extremely disappointed. A total of two people reviewed. _Two_. Out of the month I've given you. And I mean, c'mon, you guys _asked_ for this fanfic. I held a poll, and the most votes went to this one. Did you not like it? Is it because Alex is a girl? Is it because I said it was going to become an Eagle/Alex relationship? 'Cause if that's it, then why didn't you say so? Why didn't you tell me? Also, it's gonna be minor (I hope) for the majority of the story. I really only have one major Eagle/Alex chapter, and- I should really shut up right now before I give anything away.**

**Anyway, I got a bunch of story alerts, even a bunch of favorite stories. But two reviews. Only two. What does that tell me about the rest of the story? I mean, I think I got more reviews than this for A New Identity's _Prologue_, and that stunk. So, thanks to LarkaTheWhiteWolf and Mrs. Frank Hardy for reviewing. You both made my day. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to you two. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Alex Rider. I mean, really, do I look like I own a great series like Alex Rider? 'Cause if you say yes, you need to get your eyes checked.**

**By the way, extremely long definition coming up. So watch out.**

**Also, my space bar is acting up, so I'm sorry in advance if I didn't catch anything. (By 'anything' I mean words that ran together without me meaning to.)**

Worry

**wor∙ry **(wûr'ē-sǝm) _adj. _**1.** Causing worry or anxiety.

Tending to worry; anxious. **-wor'ri∙some∙ly **_adv._

**wor∙ry **(wûr'ē) _v._ **-ried, -rying, -ries. **-_intr. _**1. **To feel uneasy

about some uncertain or threatening matter; be troubled. **2.**To

pull, bite, or tear at something. **3.**To work under difficulty or

hardship; to struggle: _worried away at a problem. _-_tr. _**1.** To

cause to feel anxious, distressed, or troubled. **2.** To bother;

annoy: _Don't worry me with your complaints. _**3. a. **To grasp and

tug at repeatedly: _a dog worrying a bone._ **b. **To touch, press, or

handle idly; toy with: _worrying the sore tooth with his tongue._

-_n., pl. _**worries. 1. **The act of worrying or the condition of

being worried; mental uneasiness or anxiety. **2.** A source of

nagging concern or uneasiness. -See synonyms at **anxiety**.

[Middle English _worien, wirien, _to seize by the throat, harass,

Old English _wyrgan, _to strangle. See **wer-3 **in Appendix.*]

**-wor'ri∙er **_n._

I groaned as I woke up. Something was wrong, but I couldn't care less. I was all 'snug as a bug' as they say, perfectly comfy on Wolf's couch, and- Wait! Wolf's couch? I decided to crack open an eye, but the second one soon joined it's brother as I stared, wide-eyed, at the mess in front of me. The chairs were all overturned, the rug crumpled in its place. A bookcase had fallen over, its books spilling everywhere. Dark stains, well, stained the rug and flooring in the most random places. I was pretty much laying in the only undisturbed area in the entire room. It looked like the thing had gone through a war zone. What had happened? And how in the world did I manage to sleep through that? I struggled to remember, only recalling bits and pieces.

Oh wait, now I remember. I'd gone over to Wolf's house to celebrate the New Year, and Mrs. Jones called. Something about Alex. Then we'd had a Code Eagle thanks to Wolf and Snake. That must have been what had happened. Because I distinctly did _not_ remember going to sleep in such a mess.

Anyway, what time is it? 'Cause I thought- Oh my gooey goodness! It's already seven o'clock! Why is that bad, you ask? Well, it'll take us about forty-five minutes to get to the Royal and General in the morning traffic*, and if our 'appointment' is at eight, then... yeah, not good.

"Everyone up!" I shrieked, leaping off of the couch. I then proceeded to jump around, avoiding the really messy and/or stained areas, as I made my way to the kitchen. This boy needed some food.

I was in the middle of eating breakfast (Frosted Flakes, yum**) when I realized that there were no sounds of getting up or getting ready. I groaned, finished my bowl, dumped said bowl into the sink, and then headed to Wolf's room.

I opened the door to see a lump under the covers on Wolf's bed. I sighed, and then yelled, "It is seven oh five! Get your stinken' -beep-beep-beep-beep- butt up!"

Wolf shot out of bed at the same time Snake yelled, "Language!"

Well, that's two people.

"Why didn't you say so?" Wolf cried, hurrying to pull on pants over the boxers he'd slept in.

"Well, I did say to get up." I pointed out, and Wolf shot me his shut-up-now-before-I-kill-you glare, but it didn't really faze me. After all, I've worked with Alex. Nothing can really faze me anymore.

"Have you eaten?" Wolf asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Go get Eagle up. Now." Wolf demanded.

I rolled my eyes as I left. Honestly, that was exactly what I was going to go do.

I entered Eagle's room to see him passed out on the floor. Snake had probably ended up drugging him to make him go to sleep. I eyed Eagle, wondering what I should do to make him wake up. Then I frowned. I wonder if Wolf still had that bullhorn...

+++one minute later+++

"Wake up Eagle!" I yelled through the bullhorn. Needless to say, Eagle woke up.

Soon, all four of us were dressed and ready to go.

"Well?" Wolf asked grumpily. "Are we going or not?"

We all piled into Wolf's truck; Wolf was driving, I had called shotgun, and Eagle and Snake were in the back.

"Soooo..." Eagle said. "Where are we going again?"

Wolf rolled his eyes and replied, "The Royal and General. Mrs. Jones called last night, saying she needed the four of us for something. No, I don't know what. All she said was that it involved Alex, aka Cub."

Eagle pouted, but didn't say anything else. That is, not for another fifty-six seconds. Believe me, I know. (I counted.)

"Ooooh!" Eagle yelled. "Lookatthat!"

He said the last part so fast that it sounded like one word, but I was still able to get what he meant. I turned to see what he was pointing at, only to see an ice-cream stand. I rolled my eyes. Only Eagle would find something like that worth pointing out.

Suddenly, I spotted my weakness, and, before I could do anything, my mouth was babbling away.

"Aaawww, you're such a cute puppy, aren't you?" I cooed, directing the words at an extremely cute German Shepherd. Granted, it wasn't a puppy, but... And my mouth kept going, "You've got such a pretty coat, you know that? Oh you do, don't you? Oh yeah, you're such a cute puppy."***

I slowly stopped as I noticed my old unit mates staring at me incredulously.

"Uh, Fox?" Snake asked uncertainly. "Do you, ya know, wanna talk about something?"

"Oh, fine!" I snapped. "I love animals, okay? I can't help it!"

"Alright, Fox." Wolf muttered.

I couldn't help but groan. Now, not only did Alex know of my 'addiction' but so did Wolf, Eagle, and Snake. They'd be sure to use it for blackmail.

"We're here." Wolf said several minutes later. I looked up from where I was reading a Charlie Parker mystery (they usually calm me down) to see that he was right. "You guys go on ahead." Wolf continued. "I'll park the car and then come join you guys."

Then he pulled up to the curb, and Eagle, Snake, and I hopped out. We waved goodbye, and he nodded and then pulled away.

The three of us walked slowly to the front door, and I skirted the... the stain in front of the door, ignoring the others' weird looks. I still couldn't believe the lack of security MI6 used to have.

One of the security guards noticed me and nodded, giving me a reassuring look. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Alex wasn't dead. If she had been, Brad (the security guard) wouldn't have given me that look. He knew how close we were, and made sure to get news from Mrs. Jones before we got here. If he gave us a reassuring look, then the other wasn't dead. If he ignored us, then... well, you get my gist. By the way, Brad does not know that Alex is a girl, as she disguised herself every time she came. Anyway, Mrs. Jones understood us and even went to Brad now to let him know.

Then something that hadn't happened before did. Brad gave me a worried look. What did that mean? Brad must have seen my confused face because he glanced around and then took out his cell. Approximately twenty-three seconds later, my phone buzzed.

I yanked it out and read the text I'd just received. _'He's alive, but I heard he's been captured. ... By Scorpia.' _I let out a small gasp and looked back at Brad, now extremely worried.

Suddenly, I realized I'd stopped walking, and Eagle and Snake were staring at me impatiently. I realized that Eagle must have already gone into his 'mission' mode. I was grateful. I couldn't handle a hyper Eagle. Not right now.

"Sorry." I muttered, hurrying to catch up. Then we passed Brad, and he leaned over to whisper, "Don't worry, Daniels. He's a tough kid."

I shot him a thankful look, but at the same time, I couldn't help but think, "Yeah, he is. But is she?"

**Um, so I was gonna have the whole meeting with Mrs. Jones in here, too, but figured this would be a great place to stop. Sorry!**

*** I really don't know if England has morning traffic, but where I live, we do. A _lot _of morning traffic, actually. And the trains? Yeah. It's way better to use the trains in the early afternoon. You don't want to in the morning or at night. That's when they're packed and you end up standing. Not fun.**

**** I don't actually like Frosted Flakes, but I didn't see Ben as a Cheerios person. (my personal favorite)**

***** Um, yeah... I decided to put this in because it's what I do. With any animal, really. Show me any animal, whether it be a dog, cat, bird, bear, fox, even a ferret [Those are actually really cute. I know because I used to work at the animal shelter and we got two of them. My friends and I named them Curious George (he was really curious) and Bandit (because of the black fur around his eyes), but the people who adopted them named them Vanilla and Chocolate. Really unoriginal in my opinion, but...] and I'll do that. (As long as my friends aren't around.) Well, sometimes I'll do it. It usually happens when I can't actually touch them. No, I don't do it at the zoo. Then I'll keep staring and watching it until it's out of view. Call me a creeper if you want for staring, but I love animals.**

**And that's it! Sorry again for the wait, but, ya know...**

**I'm also gonna start asking questions. They're all going to be about Alex Rider and Alex Rider FF, and I'll answer them myself in the chapter they're asked. So here's this chapter's question.**

**Which K-Unit member is your favorite? And I do count Fox/Ben as a member of K-Unit.**

**My favorite is Ben. I love how he interacts with Alex, especially the brotherly scenes. I don't really like slash between the two, though. I mostly prefer them as brothers. (I love reading about how worried Ben gets about Alex.)**

**Please review!**


	3. Hope

**Hey, so I'm back! And I am so sorry! I really meant to get back to this sooner than I have, especially with all of the great reviews, but I was busy, and then we were moving, and then we didn't have a computer, and then we had school and were really busy, and I kept forgetting about this fanfic, and I was writing other stuff, and... yeah... lot's of useless excuses... the main point is that I am really really really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**stitcho- Thanks, and yeah, I've been planning to keep it at Ben's POV. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting.**

**oreoswithoutmilk- OMG, you made me think of M&M when I saw your name! Um, since you're probably confused about that, I call Martian Manhunter (from DC comics) M&M, and M&Ms Martian Manhunters. Yeah... I'm weird. Anyway, um, I'm not really sure where I came up with the idea... it was just kind of me thinking there weren't enough fem!Alex fanfics out there, and me wanting to make her blind, and... yeah, it kind of spiraled out from there...**

**flyaway213- (laughs) The number in your name is the same as my homeroom number! But, anyway, what? I'm sorry, but I didn't understand what you were talking about...**

**jesusfreak200- Actually, I am okay with slash (I love boy/boy, actually, I think it's cute), it's just that all the Eagle/Alex fics I've read have fem!Alex, so I wasn't really sure where to go if I kept it with male!Alex... Sorry, I felt the need to defend myself and slash, there. Honestly, I have no problem with what you like and don't like, I just kind of say what's on my mind... sorry.**

**Buttons and everyone else who asked for me to update soon- I am so sorry! I feel like I've failed or something. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter Three: Hope

**hope **(hōp) _v._ **hoped, hoping, hopes. **-_intr._ **1.** To entertain a  
wish for something with some expectation. **2. **To be confident;  
trust. -_tr. _To look forward to with confidence of fulfillment;  
expect with desire. -See Synonyms at **expect**. -**hope against  
hope.** To persist in hoping for something against the odds.  
-_n._ **1.** A wish or desire supported by some confidence of its  
fulfillment. **2.** A ground for expectaion or trust. **3.** That  
which is desired or anticipated. **4. **That in which one places  
one's confidence. **5. **Expectation; confidence. [Middle Eng-  
lish _hopen,_ Old English _hopian,_ akin to Old Frisian _hopia+._]

I paced inside the plane. The talk with Mrs. Jones hadn't gone well. It had ended with me slapping -okay, punching- Mrs. Jones in nose and then I had stormed out of the office. MI6 had practically handed Alex over to SCORPIA on a silver platter, simply because one measly secretary hadn't performed the usual background check on an Agent, and said agent had promptly kidnapped Alex as soon as he was put on guard duty. Some guard.

Now, we were inside a plane, flying to freaking Madagascar of all places, to rescue Alex. ... to rescue my little sister. Because, honestly, that was who she was now. We had gone on so many missions together, been through so much, that I couldn't call her anything but that. Little sister. I never had a little sister. Only an older sister and older brother. They were twins, so they were closer to each other than to me. Not that I could blame them, or anything. We were three years apart. Still, Mum and Dad had died, so we got closer... and now it was if there was never any barrier. It made it a lot easier. I suddenly had the urge to talk to Katie or Matt. They knew Alex, too, and they knew she was a girl. They cared for her just as much as me.

I glanced at K-Unit before pulling out my phone and wandering to the other side of the plane. I slowly dialed Katie's number. If I was lucky, Matt'd be at her house.

"Hello?"

"Katie?" I asked, suddenly feeling very small.

"Ben?"

"Yeah. Listen, I- I just had to talk to you."

"What's going on? I thought you were hanging out with your old unitmates."

"Well, we were, but then we got a mission. ... We're supposed to rescue Alex."

"Alex?" Katie gasped. She obviously hadn't expected that.

"Yeah. He was captured by SCORPIA." I put a little extra tension on the word 'he', letting her know I was with people who didn't know Alex was a girl.

"He'll be okay, Ben." I had to smile at that. Even thousands of miles away, knowing her younger brother was on a mission and her surrogate younger sister in danger, Katie knew exactly what to say. She always did.

"Thanks, Katie." I said.

"You're welcome, Ben. Hey, d'you wanna talk to Matt? He got here about five minutes ago..."

"Yeah." I decided. "Thanks again, Katie. Love you."

"No problem, Ben. Love you, too. Here's Matt."

"Ben?" Matt's voice echoed over the line, rough and hard, the opposite of Katie's soft and sweet voice.

"Hey, Matt." I choked out. He always got me to say what I felt. I could never hide anything from him.

"What's up? Katie said you were on a mission. I thought it was your week off."

"Yeah. We- Matt, I'm on a rescue mission. For Alex."

There was silence for a few minutes as Matt processes what I'd said. Anyone else may have thought he was slow, but I know the truth. He was thinking it through, seeing if there was anything I wasn't telling him. Just then, our pilot came into back, nodding to us. It was time to go.

"I'll see you later, Matt."

"Alright. Love you, baby bro."

"Love you, too."

As I hung up the phone and readied my parachute for the jump I was about to make, I realized there was something in my heart that hadn't been there before.

Hope.

**I know. A really lousy, short chapter. Not to mention I changed my writing style! I'm so sorry. Usually I can keep different styles of writing for every fic I write, but I just couldn't get that today... oh, well. At least I'm updating. **

**And please review! I got so many great reviews last time, I can't tell you how happy I was.**


	4. Disbelief

**Okay, so I am extremely sorry about this. For those of you reading other stories of mine, you know my first anniversary of having a FF account was last Monday on the 12th. You also know that my goal was to update all current ongoing fanfics. The truth was, though, that I got to all of them and updated them on Monday. Except ESC. I didn't have enough time to write it, let alone type it up and publish it on Monday. So I finished it on Tuesday. The problem was that I didn't have time to type it or publish it until now. So I am extremely sorry that happened. Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**flyaway213- I'm really sorry about that. I just didn't remember saying anything about a birthday. Sorry.**

**GreenDarkness- Yeah, there's not really any fem!Alex out there. I mean, you can find some occasionally, but there's not really a lot of them.**

**PoisonIvy1998- :D We either have a Batman fan or someone who likes poison ivy. If you're a Batman fan, high five! If not, check it out! :P And yeah, some of the fem!Alex fics out there are pretty crazy. And I agree with you on being a sucker for slash. At first I didn't really like it and I thought it was kind of awkward, but then I realized its full potential. :D**

**Double-oh-nothing- Enters Alex! :) He- sorry, _she_ is in this chappie! And I totally forgot about the OSA. :P Let's just say once Ben met Alex he decided to break some OSA rules, hmmm? :P**

**asterous- Yay! A Robin (and possibly Young Justice?) fan! And yeah, I recognize that word. I'm a fan of the dicktionary. :P Sorry, had to say hi. And thanks for the compliment!**

**Okay, that's done! Sorry it was so long. Anyway, I do not own Alex Rider.**

**Also, I changed the type of definition I was doing. The last one was way too long, so I switched. Also, I did not do the example in the definition. It was seriously part of the original definition.**

Chapter Four: Disbelief

**disbelief**- \dis-be-'lēf\

_noun_

: the act of disbelieving: mental  
rejection of something as untrue

**Examples**  
Their story explaining their absence was met with frank _disbelief_.

**First use**: 1672

**Synonyms**: incredulity, nonbelief, unbelief

**Antonyms**: belief, credence, credit

I raced through the corridors of the building, K-Unit (minus Badger) running behind me. Other SAS units were distracting Scorpia, allowing us to try and find Alex. I whipped around another corner, not hesitating as I fired three quick shots, two of them meeting their mark. It was enough, though, and I punched the remaining assassin, knocking him out.

Where's Alex? Where's Alex? Where's Alex? Where's-

"Would you stop that?" Wolf growled from behind me. "It's effing annoying."

"Well, sorry for being worried." I fired back, though I was blushing on the inside. I didn't even realize I was saying it out loud.

I continued running, fighting when necessary but otherwise ignoring the criminals we ran past. Wolf, Snake, or Eagle would take care of them. Finally, I made a split second decision and took a left turn instead of making another right. Thankfully, I chose wisely. I found myself facing a long corridor filled with cell doors, each holding one person. The majority, however, were criminals. None of them looked good.

Still, I couldn't help but race past them, searching desperately for Alex. I skidded around another corner, barely stopping myself from careening into a brick wall. I stepped back, getting ready to run, but Wolf stopped m, grabbing my arm.

I glared at him, not ready to risk another second. Still, he ignored me and pointed silently at a door handle I'd missed in my hurry. A brick door...

The four of us listened intently, not knowing who- or what- was behind the door. When we heard someone moan, Wolf seized the door handle and yanked, not wanting to waste another second. I totally agreed with him.

Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and I crowded into the room (or cell, as we now realized). What I saw made me freeze for an instant before I hurled myself forward, barking orders at my friends.

"Get her down! Snake, get your supplies ready!" Yeah, I just said _she_. Why? Cause that's who she was right now. Alex's hair had grown so it curled around her cheek and under her chin. It was matted and dirty, and her brown eyes gazed at us unseeingly. I just didn't know _how_ unseeingly at the time. She was wearing jeans and a bra, but that was it. They'd taken her shirt and shoes.

"Ben?" She murmured.

"I'm here, Alex. I'm here." I told her. It was honestly no good lying to the others now. They knew Alex was a female.

"She's a _girl_? Wolf roared.

"Shut up and help us!" Eagle said. The rest of us gaped at him. Even he wasn't stupid enough to challenge Wolf and tell him what to do. We were interrupted by Alex.

"Wolf?" She asked. "Eagle?"

"And Snake." I told her.

Said man, however, was staring at Alex.

"Alex?" Snake asked. He paused, as if considering what he was going to say. "Can you see?"

The teenager froze from where she was still hanging on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned, but I could tell she knew what Snake meant.

Snake was silent for a few minutes as the rest of us stared at Snake and Alex, horror displayed on our faces. Don't let it be true, I pleaded to myself. Please, don't let it be true.

"Are you blind?" Snake repeated an altered version of his question from before.

Alex whispered her answer, forcing us to lean forward and ask again. She finally answered with a strong voice, though it quavered a little. Her answer filled me with disbelief that cut me right to my heart.

"Yes."

**Um, okay, so I'm pretty sure my ANs together outword the actual chapter, so I am sorry. I didn't realize that would happen.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
